


Run Away

by holy_daisy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Destruction, Drowning, Love, M/M, Nightmares, Paris (City), Run, Run Away, Seine, Sorry Not Sorry, Tears, Water, a bit of hope, cry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, nuit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:25:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_daisy/pseuds/holy_daisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Je suis désolé.<br/>(twitter : @Holy_Daisy )</p></blockquote>





	Run Away

Harry courait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait pas où il allait ou où il était, seulement il ne devait pas s’arrêter. Il devait continuer, il en était persuadé.  
Il courait dans les dédales sombres que formaient les rues de Paris à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Tout était silencieux et seul résonnait le bruit de ses pas et celui de sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus difficile.  
Il sentait la sueur perler sur son front, sous ses boucles brunes qui commençaient à être trop longues.  
Il avait l’impression que l’air ne pénétrait pas dans ses poumons et un point de côté commençait à lui déchirer le flan un peu plus à chaque pas qu’il faisait sur les pavés.  
Il tourna au coin d’une rue et dérapa. Ses genoux heurtèrent le sol et son jean se déchira à cet endroit.  
Il se releva et repartit de plus belle, mais il ralentit rapidement la cadence, jusqu’à n’en être plus qu’au point de marcher, avec une main appuyée sur les côtes.  
Il savait exactement quand il devait tourner ou traverser la rue mais il ne savait pas où il se rendait ou dans quel but.  
Un sentiment de retard commença à naître au creux de son ventre et se répendit lentement, comme un poison, dans tout son être. Mais il ne pouvait plus courir.  
En soufflant, Harry passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux puis, tournant au coin d’une rue, il aperçut la Seine.  
Elle brillait sous la lumière de la lune et était étonnamment silencieuse, comme Paris elle-même. Tout semblait endormis ou…  
Et c’est alors qu’il le vit, appuyé contre le parapet du pont. Il était magnifique, son dos baigné dans la lumière lunaire et ses cheveux soulevés par une légère brise.  
Harry se mit à sourire. C’était pour lui qu’il était là, il le savait maintenant.  
Alors il s’arrêta, plié en deux et le souffle irrégulier, le temps d’essayer de faire passer son point de côté qui ne semblait pas vouloir le quitter. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux le dos de l’homme qui se trouvait à une centaine de mètres de lui, un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres.  
Puis, relevant une boucle qui lui tombait devant les yeux, il se rendit compte d’un détail troublant. Il s’avança lentement, suspicieux.  
Arrivé à une cinquantaine de mètres du pont il se figea, les yeux exorbités. L’homme était appuyé du mauvais côté de la barrière. Un mouvement et il s’enfoncerait dans les eaux noires de la Seine.  
Harry se remit à courir en grimaçant, et se mit à crier. A hurler son prénom, les larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues. Mais le jeune homme ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, comme s’il ne l’entendait pas ou qu’il ne voulait pas.  
Harry posa un pied sur le pont lorsque l’homme, les yeux fermés, lâcha une main.  
Il n’arrivait plus à courir ni à crier, il ne pouvait que répéter son prénom inlassablement, une main appuyé sur les côtes et s’aidant de la balustrade pour continuer à avancer.  
Il avait fait la moitié du chemin lorsque le jeune homme lâcha sa deuxième main.  
Et lorsqu'il arriva enfin à son niveau, il le vit entrer en contact avec les eaux glacées du fleuve.  
Le cri d’Harry déchira la nuit.  
Mais c’était trop tard, il était arrivé trop tard.  
Harry pleurait, répétant inlassablement ce prénom.  
louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis louis  
Comment avait-il pu faire ça ?  
Comment ? Comment ? Louis expliques moi putain !  
Puis il lâcha prise, ravagé, il tomba à genoux sur le sol froid du pont, et lorsque sa tête heurta la pierre… il se réveilla en sueur, son cœur battant à une vitesse folle.  
Il se releva et inspira d’un coup, regardant tout autour de lui mais il était dans sa chambre, pas sur le pont. Et la lumière de la lune qui s’infiltrait par la fenêtre éclairait le dos de l’homme qui dormait à ses côtés. Harry soupira, se rallongea en remontant la couette sur leur deux corps entremêlés et ferma les yeux. Mais une larme apparut au coin de sa paupière close, suivit par une autre et encore une autre. Un flot salé et intarissable se mit alors à couler le long de ses joues et, se mordant la main, il étouffa un sanglot.

Car ce n’était pas Louis qui dormait à ses côtés ce soir.  
Harry avait beau ne plus être sur le pont, il avait laissé une part de lui-même là-bas.  
La plus belle part de lui-même qu’il n’ait jamais eut la chance de connaître.  
Elle s’était jetée du pont Notre-Dame, une nuit de Janvier où Paris et la Seine étaient silencieuses.  
Une nuit où tout semblait endormis ou… mort.

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis désolé.  
> (twitter : @Holy_Daisy )


End file.
